Cocoa Snuggles
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Hot cocoa and snuggles were a great way to warm up, except when it became a little too much. — HarryHermione.


Okay so they may seem a little OOC and I apologise for that. I tried to make it festive but yeah OTL. Do try to enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Do you have the kettle boiling Harry?"

The male with the rounded glasses whipped his head around to meet the questioning gaze of his bushy haired companion. A sheepish grin made its way onto his face when he realised that he had forgotten, her previous command having slipped completely out of his mind.

"Uh, about that Hermione. I may or may not have forgotten," he admitted in abashment, rubbing the back of his neck to further emphasise his guilt.

The brunette frowned at his response. "I'm guessing you forgot," she concluded, noting his guilty expression.

He nodded, trying to keep an embarrassed blush from tainting his cheeks. "Sorry about that 'Mione. I'll do it now if you want," he offered, wanting to make it up to her. He didn't like disappointing her, especially because she was the one she relied on the most. It was because he relied on her the most that brought feelings of obligation into his being; she had done so much for him in the past and he couldn't afford to ever let her down, whether it be big or small.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's fine Harry. I'll do it myself. You just go and get the blankets ready. They're upstairs on our bed," she instructed, pointing to the upper level before walking off into the direction of the kitchen. This left Harry to his thoughts as he remembered hearing the slight hint of disappointment within her voice.

A frown etched itself onto his face as he walked to the stairs leading upstairs. It was true then. He had really disappointed her. He knew it was only a little trivial thing that he shouldn't have gotten overworked over but he couldn't help it. Harry hated disappointing people, especially when it came to Hermione. Thoughts filled his mind whilst he walked up the stairs, trying to figure out a way to make it up to her.

The pair had decided on watching a classic Christmas film that night as part of their date night, wanting to spend the night at home due to the freezing temperatures Britain was now experiencing. Hermione thought that it would be better to just stay inside where the temperatures were nice and cozy, rather than freeze to death outside as they attempted to enjoy a pleasurable date within the snow. Harry couldn't help but agree with her, and so they ended up preparing to sit on the couch that night, buried in blankets and drinking hot cocoa drinks whilst watching a festive movie to suit the festive season.

As Hermione prepared the hot cocoa drinks and Harry moved upstairs to grab the blankets, he suddenly paused midway as he stared rather intently at the blankets sitting plainly on the bed, rapid thoughts beginning to attack his mind. When he thought back to what the two had planned on doing that night, he couldn't help but think otherwise upon it. Watching a Christmas movie was nice and all, but Harry wanted to do something else. Hermione was already a little upset with him and he realised that if they were to spend the night watching movies together, she may just ignore him the whole way and it would take a while before they got to finally talk. No, maybe a movie wasn't what was needed that night. Maybe something else was.

His emerald green orbs eyed the thick blankets intently as an idea began to quickly form in his mind. He found himself grinning at his idea as he applauded himself for thinking of such a plan. He was a genius. He had found a way to make both Hermione forgive him for upsetting her earlier and a way to spend their cozy date night without having to watch a movie.

With newfound confidence, Harry rushed forward to grab the blankets before steadily climbing down the stairs at a quick pace. He couldn't wait to get his plans into action.

* * *

She had finished preparing the hot cocoa drinks for the both of them after Harry so graciously forgot to boil the kettle. Hermione knew that she couldn't blame him. The male had a lot on his mind lately with his vexing job as an Auror, and the times he spent with her were the only times he could fully relax. However, she just wished that he would put a little more effort into their dates. Sure they weren't going out that night and were staying home watching movies, but it still counted as a date so she just wished that he would treat it the same.

Hermione knew she was sounding a little selfish and whiny but she couldn't help it. The pair had not been spending a lot of time together recently and Hermione was getting a little worried. She wanted this night to be a night where they could close the small distance that was beginning to form between the two and become more closer overall. This night was supposed to be spent trying to bridge the gap but maybe because of that little mishap, it was getting nowhere.

She sighed as she brought out the two hot drinks to the living room area where she found Harry waiting for her, the thick blankets by his side. Hermione carefully placed the two mugs down on the coffee table before she noticed that the television was still not turned on and the Christmas DVD she had picked out was nowhere in sight. Confused, she turned to Harry with a questioning expression, hoping to get some answers from him.

"Where did the DVD go Harry? And why haven't you set up the DVD player yet? I thought we were going to watch a movie," she said, motioning toward the television set.

The tips of Harry's lips curved slightly upwards as he gave her a rather suspicious looking smile. "We're not watching a movie tonight," he stated calmly.

Her brows furrowed as she threw him a frown. "What do you mean we're not watching a movie? Harry, I thought that we agreed that we were watching a movie tonight. If you decided that you were too busy for it, you should've said so earlier," she began rambling irritatedly, not noticing how Harry's smile grew wider.

"Hermione listen to me. We're not watching a movie because I've got other plans tonight," he interjected.

She cocked her head to the side. "You've got other plans tonight? Harry if you had still had some Auror business to take care of, you should've just told me first. We could've scheduled this for another time," she snapped, her annoyance getting the better of her.

He grinned at her. "I don't mean plans that will interrupt our date, I mean I have plans to change the date."

Hermione frowned. "Change the date? As in change the date of the date or the events occurring on the date?"

"The latter 'Mione."

She stared at him with arms akimbo, staring at him in utmost confusion. "And how do you plan on changing the date?"

Harry didn't respond with words, instead he flashed her a rather wide grin that reeked of utmost joy. Why he was beaming at her so joyously, she didn't know, that was until the male pounced.

He literally got up and wrapped two strong arms around her torso, firmly gripping her waist as he pulled her back toward him onto the couch where she landed flat on his lap. The actions happened so fast that Hermione couldn't even react properly, the scream that was supposed to leave her lips staying stuck in her throat. Her eyes widened when she felt herself being knocked into his hard chest, Harry tightening his hold on her as he had pulled her in for a back hug.

"What was that for Harry?" She asked as soon as she was able to regain her composure, turning her head as far back as she could to face him.

He beamed at her. "It's part of the new plan. Tonight all we're going to do is snuggle on the couch in front of the fireplace while we drink our hot cocoas," he explained, motioning to the roaring fire within the fireplace.

She raised a delicate eyebrow in surprise. How was it that she had never noticed that Harry had somehow managed to get the fireplace running? The sudden rise in temperature within the house should've alerted her earlier if it weren't for her rather upsetting thoughts.

What was also surprising was the fact that Harry could think of something so romantic. It may have been cliche, but it was still classified as a romantic gesture that she couldn't imagine someone as dense as Harry could pull off. But she guessed wrong. Apparently he was very much capable of thinking such a way, and apparently he really did try to make an effort this time.

"We're going to snuggle?"

He nodded, reaching over from under her to grasp the blankets that were sitting behind him. Before she could react, Harry had already draped the two thick blankets around their bodies, Hermione still nestled firmly on his lap. She felt the temperature suddenly rise even further from the heat that the blankets, the fireplace and her close proximity with Harry was emanating. Hermione found that maybe she would have preferred going outside in the blistering cold after feeling all the heat she was currently being surrounded by. But then again, she wouldn't be able to get into such an intimate position with Harry outside could she?

Finally realising that thought and becoming instantly appreciative of Harry's actions, she finally relaxed her body, sitting comfortably against Harry's own. He smiled, burrowing his face in her hair as he brought her even closer, loving the warmth she was emanating from under the blankets. He felt that he could stay in this position all day, just snuggling on the couch with the fireplace on and the two of them underneath some thick blankets. It was truly relaxing and he felt that he could finally feel the small distance between them dissipate immediately as they spent more time together.

"I don't think I can drink the hot cocoa now," Hermione mumbled from underneath the blankets, only her eyes peeping out from the top. Harry removed his face from her hair as he looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's already too hot in here. It feels like it's summer again," she answered, motioning from underneath the blanket toward the fireplace.

He chuckled. "Still, it's better than going outside. I'd rather not freeze to death," he remarked wittily.

She rolled her eyes. "And I'd rather not get burned alive," she retorted with as much wit as he had.

"Too bad 'Mione. We're going on with the plan," Harry declared, beginning to move forward to reach for the mugs but Hermione resisted, pushing him back onto the couch using her back.

"Oh no you don't Harry. I'm already sweating enough as it is," she complained, feeling bits of perspire beginning to form on her forehead.

"Hot cocoa won't make you sweat Hermione. It'll just warm your body."

"My body is already quite warm if I say so myself Harry. Your arms are doing a great job at making sure of that," she responded.

His lips twitched in amusement. "If you're that fed up with the heat coming from my arms, you do know that you're free to go whenever you want to," he remarked casually.

She shook her head. "I'm fine where I am Harry," she replied, trying to keep her blush hidden from view.

Harry grinned. "If you say so 'Mione," he chimed, before pulling her even closer.

As Hermione relaxed into his grasp, he let a mischievous smirk grace his features. "But we're going to have some hot cocoa too," he quipped slyly.

His loud chuckles ended up drowning out the brunette's groans as the male forced her to take a sip of the boiling drink. Next time, she noted, she was planning the dates. She'd rather not feel like summer in the middle of winter again.


End file.
